


Infernal Dreaming

by Kymera219



Series: The Douchifer Chronicles [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cuddly Devil, Douchifer, Established Relationship, Lucidan, Lucifer Feels, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, dan knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Dan comforts Lucifer after a nightmarePrompt : Comfort in the Douchifer Pride March 2020 Collection
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Douchifer Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679872
Comments: 21
Kudos: 172
Collections: Douchifer Pride March 2020





	Infernal Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts), [duneline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts).



> All grammar mistakes are my own

Dan stepped off the elevator and wondered into the darkened penthouse. "Luce?" He called out into the foyer, "babe you home?". 

Normally his Devilish lover waited up for him on nights he didn't have Trixie, stating that "the devil doesn't need that much sleep, Daniel"(Dan almost mentioned that week of insomnia-induced craziness with a tricycle, but decided against it).  


Dan walked up the short steps into the bedroom and found said Devil laying on his side, snoring quietly. The sheet was laying low across his hips, revealing lean, taught muscles. 

The view of Lucifer's backside stirred a variety emotions in Dan, from raw lust to extreme sadness that all that beauty gets interrupted by the giant,ragged scars on either side of his lover's spine.  


His observations didn't last long as Lucifer started to whimper then thrash across the bed, yelling in a foreign language Dan couldn't place. Suddenly, Lucifer shot up, gasping, eyes unfocused and blazing red. Dan quickly rushed over and gathered a trembling devil into his arms.  


"Sshhh, it's okay Luce," Dan murmured while rocking him back and forth, "I've got you". 

Slowly, Lucifer's eyes faded from hellfire red back to warm brown as he looked up at his boyfriend. "Daniel?" He croaked. 

"Yeah babe it's me," Dan replied," are you okay?".  


Lucifer slowly nodded while snuggling further into Dan's chest. "I suppose I will be," he answered,"it was just some unpleasant memories coming to the surface". 

"What were you dreaming about?" Dan asked. 

"Falling,"Lucifer sighed,"always falling".  


He squeezed the devil tighter. "Do you want to talk about it?". 

Lucifer shook his head." No love, I'd rather not delve into the topic that lead to my 'burnt lasagna' look as you like to call it ". Dan chuckled at that, glad to see some of his boyfriends weird humor returning.  


"Do you want me to stay Luce?" He asked. 

"Always," Lucifer said before gently leaning in to kiss Dan. They broke apart long enough for Dan to strip down to his boxers and climb in the bed. He gathered Lucifer close to him and engaged in another passionate kiss.  


Afterwards, they snuggled down into the blankets with Lucifer's head pillowed on Dan's shoulder. Dan rubbed the Devils lower back with one hand while tangling his fingers into Lucifer's curls with the other. 

"I love you, Lucifer" he whispered. 

"And I you, Daniel", he replied sleepily, "and I you". With that they both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
